gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cressen
Cressen is a minor character in the second season. He is played by guest star Oliver Ford Davies and only appears in "The North Remembers." Cressen is the Maester of Dragonstone. He dies trying to trick Melisandre into sharing a poisoned cup of wine with him. Biography Background Cressen is a maester of the Citadel, a man of learning assigned to a castle to advise its inhabitants in matters of science and medicine. Cressen has served Lord Stannis Baratheon at Dragonstone for many years.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Dragonstone entry Season 2 Cressen is worried about the influence that the red priestess Melisandre has over Stannis, and is horrified when she gets him to renounce the Faith of the Seven. When she has the carved wooden statues of the Seven burned on the beach, he speaks out against doing this. He says that all of them were named in the light of the Seven, and they risk the wrath of the Gods. Cressen tries to talk to Davos about going against her, but Davos refuses, saying that right now is not an opportune time to act. The maester decides that if Stannis can't be talked into putting Melisandre aside she must be killed, before she leads him into a war he cannot win. Later Cressen sits at the Painted Table, at a council meeting with Stannis, Davos, and Melisandre. When puts poison in a cup of wine, Davos silently urges him to stop be he does not. Walking around the table, Maester Cressen says that they should put their differences aside and asks Melisandre to drink a toast with him. He drinks from the cup first and hands to her. She watches him and sees his nose start to bleed. She knows it's poison, but smiling she drinks the rest of the wine. As he dies almost immediately, he sees her standing over him unaffected by the poison. "The North Remembers" Appearances In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Cressen is a long-standing servant of House Baratheon. He was maester at Storm's End for many years, and advised Stannis during the year-long siege of the castle by the armies of House Tyrell during Robert's Rebellion. After the death of Lord Steffon Baratheon in a shipwreck, Cressen had adopted a fatherly attitude to the three Baratheon boys, particularly to Stannis, who lacked the charm of Robert and Renly. After Stannis was made Lord of Dragonstone, Cressen followed him to his new home, something uncommon amongst Maesters, who are assigned to keeps and castles and not to lords, and has continued to advise him there ever since. Approaching eighty years of age, Cressen has started to slow down, so the Citadel have sent him an assistant, Pylos, who will take up his burdens and eventually replace him, a prospect Cressen is not happy about. References See also *Cressen at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books) de:Cressen ru:Крессен Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Maesters Category:Status: Dead Category:House Baratheon of Dragonstone